Little Puckzilla
by TheUltimateGleek123
Summary: Dedicated to Elastic Owl, who has been waiting for this for a while! A quick one-shot about what I think Puck should do one night in season two! :D Read to find out how he keeps Beth a Puckerman forever! T for a little bit of language.


**This is a one-shot I just wrote, dedicated to Elastic Owl! Enjoy and review; I haven't done anything like this before! :D**

* * *

Beth was almost a year old now.

It seemed like only yesterday I'd been standing at the end of Quinn's hospital bed, watching her cry and scream in agony, yelling about how much I sucked. But it had been a year now, and our baby had a good life with Shelby Corcoran, who took good care of her.

I didn't know how I ended up in this position: shrouded in my black hoody, creeping through the shrubs at midnight with a sharp object in my hands. But I was doing just that, stepping over the dark grass in my old black Converse sneakers. I moved stealthily through the yard to the stone wall of the house. It was dark in the backyard, as I'd expected it to be, but there was a little bit of light on the patio I stood on. I tightened the hood over my head and placed the small black object I had been holding in my pocket. I stepped up onto a rock that protruded slightly from the rest of the rocks and used both hands to each clutch a stone as I hoisted myself up. I did that about four times until I reached the second story window I wanted.

There she was, sleeping soundly in her white metal crib with a rose pink mattress. She was wearing footed pajamas in a softer shade of pink than the color of the mattress. Her soft skin made me want to snuggle her forever. Her cherubic face showed that, as soon as she'd been set down, she'd easily drifted off into an infant's precious dreamland.

Best of all, she had a thick patch of soft-looking brown hair covering her small head.

I grinned. Using all of my strength and my experience from many years of practice, I was able to pry the top off the window loose without breaking the lock. It was far too complicated for me to explain in words; I'd already tried to explain it to Finn many times. But, of course, he was dopey-ass Finn Hudson and got confused when he tried to make a fucking bowl of cereal.

I made the opening in the window just big enough for me to get through. I pulled myself up and crawled through the aperture. I stretched my leg as far as it would go until my foot touched the ground, and I realized I had made in into the room successfully. I sighed victoriously as I closed the window quietly.

I turned on my heel and looked around. The walls were a pale pink color, and the carpets were a very light shade of yellow. Right next to the door was a changing table that matched the crib: white metal with a rose pink mattress. In the corner of the room was a rocking chair made of mahogany, and the cushion was pastel yellow. The only wall that had nothing in front of it had a buttercream yellow homemade quilt hanging on it. The room was perfectly fit for a baby girl and had obviously had a lot of work put into it.

I stepped toward the crib and looked down at Beth. She was so sweet, so precious. She had a much better life with Shelby than she probably would've had if Quinn and I had kept her.

I slid my hands gently under Beth's fragile body and lifted her up. I held her close to my chest, cradling her. I placed my hand on her stomach softly, and her eyelids fluttered open. My heart started pounding against my chest. If she started crying, I'd probably be so shocked I'd literally drop her and leap out the window. I held her tighter, closed my eyes, and hoped to God she'd be quiet. When my eyes reopened, my gaze met a pair of big blue wondering eyes. The corners of Beth's mouth twitched upward. Her tiny hand gripped my forefinger. I was rocking her slowly without even knowing it. I smiled down at her as she pulled my finger toward her mouth. Her lips were so tiny and soft. I pulled my finger back gently, not hard enough for her grasp to release, but with enough force to prevent my finger from going into her mouth.

I almost felt guilty about what I was going to do in just a few moments. But Beth was a Puckerman. I carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down, setting her on my lap. I retrieved the item from my pocket. Hesitantly, I flicked it on. Beth blinked briefly at the sudden noise, but she went back to almost smiling and gripping my finger, wide-eyed. I took a deep breath. Finally, I executed my plan perfectly. It took a few minutes and a lot of effort, but it was perfect by the time I was done. I turned off the small entity and put it back in my pocket, grinning at Beth. She smiled at me and squealed in delight. I crossed the room and set her back down in her crib. I kissed her forehead quickly before going back to the window and starting to pry it open. As soon as I realized it wouldn't budge, Beth started crying.

_Fuck._

I spun around, not sure what I do. I looked around the room frantically. Finally, I decided to hide behind the rocking chair, which would be sort of difficult, considering the size of it. I ran to the corner of the room and crouched down, hiding behind the chair completely. I took deep breaths in order to hold my breath when Shelby walked in the room.

I heard footsteps dragging through the hall. My eyes widened, and I sucked in a huge breath, holding it in. The door open, shedding dim light through the room. A tall, robed figure with untamed hair entered the room and went toward the crib. Shelby lifted Beth out of it and held her close. She threw her head back and yawned. She must have been really tired, since she hadn't even screamed yet. She put Beth over her shoulder and began rubbing the baby's back, shushing her quietly. I bit my lip as Shelby ran her hand over Beth's head. Her hand froze on top of Beth's head. She held the baby—who had stopped crying—at arm's length and stared at her. After a quick intake of breath, she screamed and looked around the room dynamically. She put Beth in her crib before turning and sprinting out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

I leapt to my feet and ran to the window. Skillfully, I opened it once again. As I was about to climb out, Beth cooed. I turned and approached the crib. Quickly, I leaned down and pecked her on the forehead. Then I leaned out of the window and held onto one of the stones tightly as I pulled the window closed with my free arm. I swiftly climbed down and jumped to the grass. I ran through the yard and dove into the bushes, ending up in the exact same position I started in. I stared up at the window once more, and then chuckled, turning to run home.

I'd just turned Beth Corcoran into Little Puckzilla.

And she had the Mohawk to prove it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I didn't realize how short it was, but it was fun to write! :D Review!**


End file.
